THAT SHOULD BE ME
by ohxi.berry
Summary: Dijodohkan? Siapa yang mau? -SehunxLuhan-ChenxXiumin-


**THAT SHOULD BE ME**

CAST : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

Dll

WARNING : Typos, Shounen-ai

_**HAPPY READING~**_

AUTHOR POV

Di pagi yang cerah, pada sebuah gedung salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di kota Seoul. Terlihat banyak siswi sekolah tersebut yang berkumpul ke arah pintu masuk gedung itu. Tak lama, sebuah mobil porsche panamera berwarna abu-abu metalic berhenti di depan pintu masuk gedung menurunkan seorang siswa tampan bernama Kim Jongdae. Para siswi terlihat bersorak bahagia. Oh, lihatlah siswi-siswi ini, mereka berkumpul disana hanya untuk melihat siswa tampan itu.

"Hei, kutunggu kau di dalam kelas." Ujar Kim Jongdae itu pada kawannya yang hanya mengangguk diam dalam mobil dan bergegas memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tak lama setelah Jongdae pergi, keluarlah kawannya dari dalam mobil yang disambut sorakkan meriah para siswi dan tatapan iri para siswa.

'OH SEHUN! KYA, TAMPAN SEKALI. AH AKU INGIN MENJADI PACARNYA!' kira-kira itulah yang diucapkan para siswi yang berkumpul itu, sayangnya lelaki tampan itu hanya meneruskan langkahnya ke kelas menemui kawannya dan menjauhi kerumunan siswi aneh itu, menurut Sehun.

Setelah ia melangkahkan kaki, sudah tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia melihat seorang siswa lain, yang juga berbeda dari yang lain. Siswa yang satu ini sangatlah imut, sehingga menarik perhatian tokoh utama kita ini. Dilihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki siswa manis itu, terlihat berantakkan, sedikit kumuh, tapi tak melunturkan kemanisannya di mata seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghampirinya, oh, bukan meghampirinya. Tapi, bersembunyi di belakang tembok di dekat siswa manis itu duduk.

"Dengar ya, Luhannie. Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi. Jadi, apa yang sekiranya bisa membuat semangatmu membara seperti dulu? Kumohon, jangan suruh aku mengajak orang tuamu ke Seoul sekarang juga. Kau tahu, mereka sangatlah sibuk." Ujar siswa manis lain, di dekat namja manis yang mungkin namanya adalah Luhan.

"Tapi, Minseokie.. Mereka bahkan hanya memberiku harta, materi. Bukan kasih sayangnya. Sudah sejak dulu aku begini, bahkan sebelum kau menemaniku Seokie." Jawab Luhan pada Minseok temannya.

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja." Ucap Minseok sambil berlalu, diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya.

'Oh, jadi dia anak yang mampu. Hanya saj, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia perkantoran mereka. Anak yang menarik.' Pikir Sehun, sambil menarik ujung bibir satunya membuat seringainya.

"Hei! Tuan Oh! Kau disini? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo!" sahut Jongdae pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya melihat pemandangan indah tadi." Ucap Sehun langsung berlalu, membingungkan kawannya yang hanya dapat menahan penasarannya sampai kelas hari ini selesai.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini, 2 siswa baru akan menggantikan 2 teman kalian yang mutasi ke sekolah lain itu. Silahkan perkenalan anak-anak!" ujar sang guru, kemudian masuklah 2 siswa manis nan imut membuat seisi kelas bersorak entah gembira atau iri. Lihatlah salah satu siswa lama ini, dia focus terhadap bukunya dari tadi tapi seseorang membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Oh, annyeong. Naneun Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida." Sahut siswa yang berambut coklat.

"Annyeong! Kim Minseok imnida, bangapseumnida~!" seru siswa lain berambut hitam dengan semangat.

"Ah, semangat sekali Minseeok-ssi. Silahkan kalian, duduk pada kursi yang kosong~" ujar sang guru.

"Ne!" Luhan dan Minseok berjalan duduk di tempat kosong, di belakang Sehun-Jongdae. Membuat telinga Sehun menjadi sangat tajam, tetapi tertuju pada percakapan LuMin, bukan sang guru.

Saat istirahat para murid terlihat berkumpul di kantin tidak dengan Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, dan Jongdae. Mereka terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan teman sebangku, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dua namja tampan kita ini sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada dua siswa manis di belakang mereka itu. Dua namja manis itu terlihat makin asyik berbincang. Bahkan mereka membuat namja namja tampan itu menelan ludah, karena melihat duo manis itu memajukan bibir mereka dan melipat tangan mereka di dada sambil terus berdebat. Jongdae yang tampaknya sudah tak tahan/? pun langsung menyapa duo manis itu dan mengajak mereka berbincang dan bercanda. Sehun hanya diam dan kesal karena Jongdae merusak posisi imut Luhan tadi. Jongdae yang mengerti Sehun, langsung mengajak Sehun mengobrol ber-empat, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengangguk, menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari perkataan atau pertanyaan 3 siswa itu.

"Aku mau ke kantin, kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, aku ikut. Apa kalian mau? Sekalian mengitari sekolah. Bukankah kalian siswa baru?" ujar Jongdae.

"Kami lelah." Ucap LuMin bersamaan.

"Uh? Bagaimana bisa kalian lelah jika sedari tadi kalian hanya dududk dan mengobrol?" ucap Sehun.

"Entahlah, kalian saja." Ujar Luhan menolak.

"Baiklah." Ucap 2 namja tampan itu.

SEHUN POV

'Mereka memang 2 siswa yang aneh, bagaimana mereka menolak tawaranku dan Jongdae untuk ke kantin? Tidakkah mereka ingin memeli sesuatu?' pikirku.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan." Ucap Jongdae menghabiskan makanannya.

Aku melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda, tapi pikiranku tetap pada duo manis itu, sungguh membuatku penasaran.

_Teett… Tett… Tett… Tett…_

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktunya pulang, lalu tidur, kemudian mengerjakan tugas, dan bermain xbox dengan Jongdae. Kubereskan buku-bukuku sambil melihat kearah LuMin. Mereka bahkan tetap di posisi yang sama. Sungguh aneh. Apa mereka tak ingin pulang? Kutanyakan mengapa mereka hanya berdiam. Dan mereka menjawab, jika mereka masih ingin di sekolah karena di rumah membosankan. Sungguh, mereka berkecukupan dalam harta. Tapi, mereka tak berkecukupan dalam harmonisasi keluarga. Kasihan.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama. Kali ini, kami tidak ingin mendengar penolakkan. Kami akan antarkan kalian dengan selamat di rumah kalian." Ujar Jongdae.

"Ti-." Ujar Minseok kupotong dengan kalimat "Tidak ada penolakkan tuan-tuan manis."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Luhan.

"Silahkan ikuti kami." Ujarku.

Kulihat mereka berdua saling berbicara, mereka terlihat kaku dan sungkan. Oh, sungguh membuat mereka terlihat makin-makin manis. Rasanya ingin kubawa pulang saja.

Dalam perjalanan hanya hening, yang ada suara Jongdae dan Minseok yang bertanya jawab tentang jalan rumah mereka. Minseok dan Jongdae terlihat serasi, lihatlah mereka sangat bersemangat.

'Luhan, tak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit? Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatku menginginkanmu.' Pikirku. Kurasa aku mulai gila karenanya.

"Ah, Seokie! Tidakkah kau berniat pergi ke restoran milik Jongin? Bukankah dia berada di Seoul sekarang?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Oh! Aku lupa, Sehun-ah bisakah kau menurunkan kami disini? Kami ingin pergi ke restoran teman kami." Ujar Minseok padaku.

"Tidak, biarkan kami mengantar kalian. Kalian bisa saa digoda namja namja diluar sana." Kataku.

"Oh, terimakasih Sehun-ssi. Tapi jikalau kami berjalan sendiri, kami juga bisa jaga diri." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh ya? Cukup sulit untuk dipercaya." Ujarku memancing amarahnya agar dia semakin banyak bicara.

Tak kusangka ternyata dia cerewet juga, haha. Sepanjang jalan tadi kami terus berdebat, sekarang kami sudah berada di restoran teman mereka, si Jongin-Jongin itu lah. Tapi, daritadi kulihat LuMin ini hanya berbincang berdua. Kemana sebenarnya orang bernama Jongin itu? Lama sekali, aku sudah hampir berlumut disini. Makanan kami berempat bahkan sudah habis, tapi orang itu tidak muncul juga.

"Sabarlah, eh bocah." Ujar Jongdae hyung seakan membaca kebosananku.

"Doakan saja agar kesabaranku bertambah." Balasku, kemudian kulihat seorang namja berbaju abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam berjalan mendekati kami. Sepertinya itu adalah Jongin.

"Annyeong, Luhanie, Minseokie." Ucapnya.

"Huaaa, Jongin! Kau sendiri? Dimana Kyungie?" Tanya Minseok mencari seseorang.

"Jadi, kau kesini untuk mencari Kyungie-ku? Ck, menyebalkan." Ujar si Jongin itu memasang muka masam.

"Hei, Jongie berkenalanlah dengan kedua teman kami." Kata Luhan.

"Annyeong Kim Jongdae imnida." Ujar Jongdae hyung mendahuluiku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Jongin.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Ucapku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian teman baru LuMin?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucap Jongdae.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menjaga dua anak ini. Sudahlah, Minseok, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi mengurus restoran milik orang tuaku di dekat sini. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk datang." Kata Jongin sembari membungkuk kecil dan berlalu.

Kuambil kunci mobilku dari kantong, kuserahkan pada Jongdae hyung. Aku sudah cukup lelah menyetir, rasanya aku sangat mengantuk. Tapi, aku tak ingin melewatkan rumah LuMin ini. Jongdae hyung pasti pelit memberitahu padaku, sekitar 15 menit, kami sampai pada rumah LuMin. Cukup besar dan mewah, tapi kurasa terlalu mewah. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kedua bocah manis itu langsung turun. Sungguh mereka layaknya malaikat yang manis.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, aku hanya diam sedangakan Jongdae hyung terus berkonser semenjak dua namja itu turun.

"Hyung, bisakah kau melanjutkan konsermu di kamarmu sendiri nanti?" Tanyaku kesal karena suara melengkingnya itu memekakan telingaku.

"Sst. Sudahlah jarang-jarang kau melihat live concert bintang sepertiku."

"Oh! Perutku mulas~"

"Ck!"

Kami sudah di rumah, masuk di kamar masing-masing. Sekarang aku sedang membuka laptopku, membuka media social yang aku punya. Dan mencari nama Xi Luhan, dengan foto aslinya. Entahlah aku ingin melihatnya lagi, dia sungguh manis. "DAPAT!" sorakku setelah menemukan akun social milik Luhan. Kudengar Jongdae hyung berteriak dari kamarnya, merutuki teriakanku yang memang terlalu keras. Tak kupedulikan, yang penting aku menemukannya dan ku tambahkan dia menjadi teman. 'Ah, rasanya bahagia sekali bertemu dia." Gumamku.

"OH SEHUN!" seru Jongdae hyung dengan suara melengkingnya, segera ku tutup laptop ku ketika kudengar langkahnya mendekati kamarku.

"Hei. Orang tua kita akan datang malam ini, dan.." ucap Jongdae hyung menggantung sambil berjalan duduk di kursi kamarku.

"Pakailah pakaian bagus, orang tua kita akan menjodohkan kita dengan anak rekan kerjanya." Ujar Jongdae hyung membuatku shock.

"Apa? Yang benar saja kau, hyung. Lalu kau menerimanya? Kau gila hyung!" sahutku.

"Jalani saja tuan Oh, kau pikir aku akan senang dengan ini? Sudahlah tak berguna jika aku menolaknya di telepon." Seru Jongdae hyung sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah seenaknya? Tak cukupkah mereka meninggalkan kami berdua? Tiba-tiba malah menjodohkan kami. Oh, aku mulai stress!" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, kubuka kembali laptopku. Tertera nama Xi Luhan disana. Oh, semoga apa yang kupikirkan bisa berjalan lancar.

Kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin, tampan seperti biasanya. Sudah jam 6 kemana mereka? Aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganku, andaikan saja dia Xi Luhan sudah langsung kuminta mereka menikahkan kami. Hah, perjodohan. Ada-ada saja.

"OH SEHUN, MEREKA SUDAH DI DEPAN!" teriak Jongdae hyung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga, lalu berdiri di samping Jongdae hyung, apakah aku harus berpura-pura baik dan menerima perjodohan ini? Ah, entahlah.

"Annyeong~." Seru orang-orang mulai dari orang tua kami, sampai rekan kerja orang tua kami.

"Ah, inikah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongdae? Mereka sangat tampan." Sahut seorang ahjumma membuat kami tersenyum terpaksa dan kecil.

"Silahkan berkenalan dengan mereka Baekie, Joonmyunie." Kata Kim ahjumma.

"Ah, ne. Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Kata seorang namja imut tapi Luhanku jauh lebih imut bernama Baekhyun tersenyum dan kurasa senyumnya terpaksa.

"Annyeong, Byun Joonmyun imnida." Kata namja satunya yang wajahnya terlihat manis tapi dewasa, kurasa mereka berdua cukup ahli dalam urusan _fake smile_.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongdae imnida."

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida."

"Hm, Jongdae-ya, Sehun-ah. Jaga mereka ne, kami akan pergi keluar sebentar. Dengar, Jongdae, Baekhyun untukmu. Dan kau Sehun, Joonmyun milikmu." Ucap appaku berlalu keluar dari rumah kami.

Hening. Satu kata untuk suasana di rumah ini sekarang.

"Joonmyun? Baekhyun? Tahun kelahiran berapa kalian?" tanyaku.

"Aku, 1990, sedangkan Baekkie 1992. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya balik Joonmyun hyung.

"Aku, 1992. Dan Sehun 1994." Sahut Jongdae hyung.

"Ah! Kalian berdua bahkan lebih muda dariku." Ucap Joonmyun hyung merona, dia lucu. Sayang, aku sudah memiliki target lain.

"Ne, Joonmyun, Baekhyun hyung. Kalau kami boleh tau, apakah kalian sudah memiliki kekasih atau sedang masa pendekatan?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, sudah." Kata mereka bersamaan, lalu menunduk.

"Bawalah mereka ke restoran xxx besok, serta orang tua kalian. Dan kita kenalkan kekasih masing-masing kita pada orang tua kita. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kau gila hyung! Kita bahkan belum memiliki kekasih." Seruku.

"Ajaklah Luhanie, Hun. Kau gila, dia sungguh pendiam. Bahkan kami selalu berdebat jika bersama. Mana dia mau?" sahutku.

"Sudahlah, ini harus cepat. Sebelum mereka, mempersiapkan pertunangan kita." Seru Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam, kupikirkan kata-katanya. Ada benarnya, ini harus cepat selesai.

"Ok, besok. Jam 4 sore, bagaimana?"

"Ok, kami bisa." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus apa? Oh! Aku sungguh bosaaan~~." Kata Joonmyun, segera Jongdae hyung menelpon orang tua kami, agar mereka bisa pulang dengan alasan kami memiliki tugas kelompok dengan teman, karena dikumpulkan besok. Dan mereka menyetujui.

Setelah mereka pulang, aku dan Jongdae langsung menuju rumah LuMin, menanyakan tentang kesediaan mereka menjadi kekasih pura-pura kami.

"Luhan-ah! Xiumin-ah!" seru Jongdae.

"NE! SEBENTAR!" teriak seseorang sepertinya Minseok, membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan kami duduk di dalam rumah.

"Ada apa kalian kesini malam-malam?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ini sangat penting." Kata Jongdae.

"Ya, apa?' Tanya Xiumin.

"Kami dijodohkan dengan anak rekan kerja orang tua kami. Sedangkan, mereka sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku juga sudah memiliki target kekasihku." Ucap Jongdae hyung jujur, entah mengapa Minseok langsung menunduk. Luhan mengambil alih pembicaraan, ketika dia melihat Minseok yang bisa kutebak cemburu dengan target Jongdae.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tak pergi saja ke rumah targetmu?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ya, aku sudah. Sekarang aku berada di rumahnya, dan dia ada di dekatku, kurasa dia menunduk karena cemburu dengan targetku yang tak lain adalah dia sendiri, Minseokie~." Kata Jongdae sambil berlutut di depan Minseok.

"Aku tau, kita baru bertemu. Tapi percayalah, pada cinta pandang pertama. Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu? Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Tanya Jongdae membuat Minseok merona dan mengangguk kecil.

"YEAH!" sorak Jongdae hyung gembira.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ok, jangan percaya diri. Tapi, aku tak punya target lain. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku ragu, kulihat Minseok mengangguk kecil.

"Ok, aku mau membantumu." Kata Luhan, membuatku berjalan memeluknya.

"Gomawo." Pelukku erat.

"Se-se-hun. Se-sak." Kata Luhan, memukul kecil dadaku.

"Ah, mian."

"Ck, kesempatan. Jadi, kalian akan kami jemput jam 14.30 besok, berdandan yang cantik. Kami pulang, ne." kata Jongdae.

"Ne, hati-hati." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

AUTHOR POV

Siang yang panas, terik matahari yang berlebihan. Menyinari rumah tiap orang, termasuk kediaman Oh dan Kim. Terlihat dua anak muda, berbincang orang tuanya.

"Umma, appa. Datanglah di restoran xxx jam 3 nanti, kami menunggu disana." Kata anak muda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun, lalu bergegas menaiki mobil dengan saudaranya menuju rumah Luhan dan Xiumin.

Sampainya, mereka langsung mengklakson, tak lama terlihat 2 namja manis berpakaian rapi keluar dari rumah mereka dan memasuki mobil HunChen.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru namja yang berpipi chubby semangat, membuat Jongdae terkekeh.

Di tengah perjalanan Jongdae meminta Sehun berhenti, karena dia mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Luhan. Setelah melanjutkan perjalanan, terlihat HunHan yang terus berdebat karena Sehun tak suka dengan model rambut Luhan yang di-jeprakan/? Sedangkan ChenMin terus beromantisan sedari tadi. Sampai di restoran, mereka langsung mencari keberadaan JoonBaek, dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung? Lay hyung?" sapa Sehun pada dua namja tampan yang duduk dengan JoonBaek.

"Eoh? Sehun? Chen? Kalian? Yang dijodohkan dengan JoonBaek, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, jadi kalian kekasih JoonBaek?" Tanya Chen/Jongdae.

"Ne, sudah lama tak bertemu. Duduklah dengan kekasih kalian." Kata Lay.

Tak lama 8 anak muda tampan dan manis itu berbincang, datanglah orang tua keluarga Kim, Oh, dan Byun dengan penuh tanda Tanya, ketika melihat anak mereka tak bersama calon tunangannya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jelaskan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae." Sahut appa Chen.

"Ya, seperti ini kenyataannya. Kami tak menyetujui perjodohan ini." Kata Sehun.

"Bisa dilihat, bukan? Kami sudah datang kesini bersama kekasih kami sendiri, apa kalian tega menjodohkan kami dengan orang yang tak mungkin bisa kami cintai?" Tanya Chen.

"Kalian ini.." kata appa Sehun.

"Mengapa tak bilang sedari kemarin?" Tanya nyonya Byun.

"Oh, tak apa. Kita bisa makan bersama mantu sekarang, Tao-ah." Kata nyonya Oh.

"Tapi, Sehun dan Luhan belum berpasangan." Sahut Minseok dengan polosnya.

"Eoh? Siapa Luhan? Yang itu kah? Wah, manis sekali. Sehun-ah, umma tau kau mencintainya kenapa tidak menjadikannya kekasihmu sekarang juga? Sebelum dia ciambil orang." Seru nyonya Oh menggoda Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat mereka berdua merona.

"Umma, jangan sok tau." Kata Sehun.

"Hei, ayolah Oh Sehun, tak perlu jaga image. Kami tau, kamu mencintainya. Lihatlah tadi pipimu merona, bahkan kau mau menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berpura-pura jadi kekasihmu. Bukankah beda dengan Sehun yang dingin dan jaim. Yang biasanya langsung menolah mentah-mentah." Kata nyonya Kim.

"Ayolah, Hun. Lagipula kalian terlihat serasi." Seru tuan Byun.

Tiba-tiba Oh Sehun malah pergi, meninggalkan meja. Membuat nyonya dan tuan Oh geram.

Secara tiba-tiba lagi, terdengar suara Oh Sehun. Terlihat Sehun naik ke panggung restoran dengan mic, bernyanyi lagu dari Bruno Mars yaitu Marry You. Dan diakhir lagu, dia menambahkan kata.

"Ok, ini terlalu cepat untuk menikah haha. Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Xi Luhan. Would you be mine?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan menuju Luhan dan berlutut.

"Maukah kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan menolakmu, Hunnie." Kata Luhan, meraih tangan Sehun agar berdiri.

"Trimakasih, untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Ehm. Hentikan dan ingatlah ini tempat umum tuan-tuan." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menggaruk lehernya canggung dan orang-orang terkekeh geli.

_Akhir yang bahagia bukan? Oh Sehun memiliki Xi Luhan, dia sangat bahagia. Bisa ditebak, dia akan menjadi kekasih yang sangat menjaga Luhan dengan kecemburuannya._

_**THE END**_

_**REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU~**_


End file.
